Atomic warfare information notes.
Here are some details on the effects of nuclear war to help any one on an atomic war scenario. We are all vulnerable to the threats from nuclear, biological and chemical weapons. At the present time President Obama worries more about the threat of terrorists' improvised (~10-100 ton) nuclear device going off in a major American city than anything else. If the failed President Obama and power crazed President Putin decide to end their political hatred and war posturing by eventual a declare war on each other's nation... Researchers have simulated the devastating effects of a small nuclear war for the first time. The affects of nuke are listed for lovers and opponents of global thermonuclear wars to note. For reference purposes, the bomb the U.S.dropped on Nagasaki, Japan, in 1945, had a yield of 21 kt (21 Kilotons or the force of 21,000 tons of TNT). #Over 10 Gray of initial blast radiation will kill many people and give all radiation sickness. #If the fireball touches the ground, more soil is evaporated, thus increasing radioactive fall out. #An American precision strike on the Russian ICBM silos would kill 5-8 million in 2014. #There were still some 26,000 nuclear warheads in the world in 2013. #Under section 4 of the NATO charter, an attack on a NATO country is an attack on all. #A 1 megaton hydrogen bomb, detonated on the earth's surface (ground burst), has about ~80 times the blast power of that 1945 explosion. #NUKEMAP, created by Alex Wellerstein, a nuclear historian, allows people to explore the blast radius of a nuclear bomb anywhere in the world. NUKEMAP is a Google Maps mash-up that calculates the effects of the detonation of a nuclear bomb. It is a nuclear weapons effects simulator for Google Earth. You can choose both the size of the bomb (explosive yield in kilotons), air or surface burst, predicted death toll listings, crater size ring and location. #The so-called DFZ or "the Dangerous Fallout Zone" will extend out as much as 20 miles, but it is likely to be extremely narrow. #The latest N. Korean test was at 10Kt. #At 0.5-1 Gray (Gy) will cause a decreased production of immunity cells and thus susceptible to infections leading to septic wounds, nausea, headache, and vomiting may be common.Most people will live, but many will later get cancer. At 1.5-3 Gray: ~35% percent of exposed die within 30 days.There would be Nausea, vomiting, and hair loss over all the victims' body area. #Much of the destruction caused by a nuclear explosion is due to blast effects. Fires will also occur and the point known as ground zero will be vaporized. #Nukes are held by- China, USA, UK, Russia, N. Korea (a total of ~5 only in 2013), Israel, India, Pakistan and France. Iran is also plotting to get them. #China had procured at least 12 stealthy diesel-electric Kilo-class subs from Russia by 2013, while the U.S. military has shifted its focus away from Cold War skills, like submarine hunting and . #The trauma from shrapnel like broken glass and shattered wood is probably the largest treatable type of blast injury. #Valves (thermal vacuum tubes) are uniquely almost immune to an electro-magenetic pulse (EMP). Category:Atomic affairs Category:Warfare Category:Society Category:Politics